Count On Me
by JanuaryWords
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors broke up. Kim is heartbroken. Then, with the help of Grace, devise a mastermind plan to get them back together. Two words. Talent. Show. Can Kim sing to save their friendship? Will she? (I suck @ summaries, I'm soooo sorry... O.o )


**Kim's POV**

_'You can count on me, like one, two, three. I'll be there. And I know when I need to I can count-' _

My private little music session was interrupted when the small, white earbuds that were nestled into my ears were roughly yanked away from me, as a high pitched squeal sliced the thin air around me.

"Kim, Kim KIM! Omg, you will never guess what is happening!" My best friend Grace excitedly bounced up and down, a big, toothy grin plastered onto her face. Her dark brown eyes were lit up, a chocolate flame dancing happily. Sometimes she reminded me of my little brother, Max. I loved them both to death.

"Did Taylor Lautner sign your face?" I offered sarcastically, brushing some of my wavy blond hair out of my eyes. I was still annoyed by her interference with my Bruno Mars session. His music was amazing, totally relate able, but his... Rest of him was... Bruno Marsy. If you know what I mean.

For a second she looked shocked, eye widening in awe. Her perfectly manicured neon pink nails crept up to her forehead in a daze, until realization dawned on her. She glared at me.

"Taylor Lautner is _not _something you joke about," she dead panned, her face drooping into a 'I-mean-business' type of way. I just laughed.

Rearranging my position on her hot pink chair, I gestured for her to continue. She smiled.

" So, I was like, texting Kelsy, and she's rapid-speed firing details about her date with Eddie. I mean, she's like been crushing on him since forever! I don't know why, though. He's all weird, and out of shape, and du-" I tuned my friend out as I sunk into the chair. Eddie used to be my best friend, always charming his way through things and helpig his friends without a second thought. Note the 'used to'.

You see, back in eight grade, I was associated with a group of boys. We all took karate at a local dojo. But it was more than just that. We were _friends._ And not those fake friends that you hang out with during school, or the ones that invited you to their slumber party last year. These were _friend_ friends. The ones that broke you out of detention, risking their own victories. The ones would willingly spend their whole summer stranded in the woods, being attacked by falcons, jellyfish, squirrels and big, burly men just to spend time with you. The ones that stuck by your side no matter what. The ones that would risk their own lives for yours. And I lost them.

**-My name is line that breaks the pages. But call me linebreak-**

_It was an average late April afternoon. The sun was beating down on us, wisps of clouds lining the sky. I was struggling to hide my neon green skate board in my backpack when hands clasped around my eyes, for forcing me to stifle a squeal. Kim Crawford doesn't squeal._

_"Guess who?" a familiar vounce floated into my ears, causing me to laugh to myself. _

_"Is it Josh Hutcherson?" I guessed, referring to my mega-crush on Peeta Mellark from the Hunger Games. _**(Me in real life DESPISE Peeta. I hate him!)**_ I could imagine the pout on my attacker's face, causing me to laugh as a grunt boomed from behind me._

_"No, better looking," the voice boasted and I felt a strong, built chest poof out from behind me, bumping into my back. _

_" No one I would know," I muttered, teasing him. The hands lifted for a second as if to clutch there heart in offense and in that small moment, I spun on my heel grabbed the hand and flipped them, satisfied to find a groaning Jack wincing on the pavement._

_"Yup, no one I know," I confirmed, and offered my hand. Gratefully taking it, we strolled into the dojo to find a anxious Rudy._

_"What do you mean, you're kicking me out?! This is my _home_! You can't take this away from me!" He lowered his voice, and glancing around to as if no one would hear him. "You can't take it away from them," he whispered hoarsely into the phone. No one blinked. And by no one, I mean the all of the four fumbling failures. Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. _

_They didn't seemed to have heard it. It seemed I was the only one. They just kept on bustling merrily about whatever girl was on 'their _list_'. Jerry being clueless, Eddie insisting he was a 'playa', Milton constantly stating he had a girlfriend, and Jack being... Jack. Usually I don't mind them rambling on about whatever girl they please, as long as they didn't get... Too in detail while I was in the room. I mean, what girl wants to sit and endure listening to four teenage boys ranting about something that only girls should have knowledge about?_

_But today wasn't my day apparently. They were talking and talking about... I don't know. And what bothered me the most was that Jack was taking a huge part in it. I mean, I'd never admit it to his face, but his smile always tugged at my heart teasingly, making beep pulse faster and faster. He was just so darn cute. With his warm brown eyes, his ruffled chocolate hair, his stupid hero-complex... I had to cut myself off when Rudy a hesitantly called us all over._

_Sniffling quietly, he opened his mouth to speak. I held my breath. _

_"Bobby sold the dojo."_

_And that was it. Nothing more. Everyone just sat there and stared. Me being the first one the piece that sentence together, I reached over to embrace Rudy into a hug. As he wrapped his arms around my tiny waist, I inhaled his soothing scent. He was like my father. Literally. My dad died during Afganistan and my mom never remarried. I always was exprecting Rudy to walk me down the aisle. I actually think he is my godfather, but I don't know. My dad and him were always good friends. I could feel big, fat tears roll brown my cheek silently, as if mourning solemnly in advance. I could feel the boys burning a hole in my side with there gazes. _

_"You'll still walk me down the aisle, right?" I murmured, looking up at him expectingly. _

_"Of course! I love you," he insured me. "I love you all."_

**-My name is line that breaks the pages. But call me linebreak-**

_The rest of the day went by in a blur. They were all hugging, and crying, laughing and promising. No one really paid any attention to me. And though I really didn't expect them to, it still hurt. _

_By the time Jack, Jerry and Eddie had left for Jerry's house, where they were going to hold a sleepover. I could feel the tears roll down my face. No one remembered, did they? _

_I covered my head in my hands, sobbing quietly to myself. I had been trying to forget, but the tragic theft of our dojo left me unshielded so that reality could shake me awake. Today was the 10 year annerversity of my father's death. It hit me. And hard._

_Out of no where, I felt a hand resting on my shoulder, followed my a bonier one on my other shoulder. Looking up, I was facing both Rudy and Milton looking down at me sympathetically. _

_"I'm sorry, Kim," Milton consoled, wrapping his skinny little arms around me. That was Milton for you. Giving and easy to trust. _

_I looked up at Rudy. He was smiling a sad smile. Finding me looking at him, he shook his head, as though to clear it._

_"He was a good man. And he had a great daughter."_

_A smile danced on my face._

**-My name is line that breaks the pages. But call me linebreak-**_  
_

And they were gone. Rudy, who I still saw, who lived in our basement, and worked at Falaphel Phil's. We still have some small sessions, which are usually my favorite part of the week. Milton has become even more intense on his studies, but still manages to squeeze in time for his girlfriend Julie, who is one of my good friends. Sometimes when we pass in the hall, I give him a quick smile, receiving a slight nod of the head.

Eddie joined the culinary club, and spends every waking hour making sure his life revolves around food. Jerry joined the dance crew, making Seaford part of the top 25 best public high school dance teams. He is still a obsessed with girls though.

Jack. He was, along with Milton, my best friend. Always funny and sweet, caring and generous. He completely changed. He joined every sport, become 'Mr. Supior', who was recruited by the Black Dragons who now terrorize every living soul in southern Caillorfonia.

And me? I guess I just... Faded into the background. I'm still a cheerleader, a martial artist and a hothead... But now, without the support of my friends... I'm broken.

"-And that's why you have to sing that song instead for the talent show," Grace finished, leaving me to struggle to comprehend those last words I barely grasped.

A talent show?! Only Grace knew I could sing. At least she doesn't know I can dance. That's Milton's treasure to keep. But I can't sing in front of the whole _school_!

"You know, this is the perfect plan that could get the Wasabi Warriors back together..." she offered, trailing off to add effect.

I perked up. I could sing _Count on Me_ by Bruno Mars! That song perfectly described the Wasabi Warriors a year ago. Maybe if could just..

I missed the Wasabi Warriors. I wanted the Wasabi Warriors. I _needed _the Wasabi Warriors.

And with that note, my mind was made up.

* * *

**I'm pretty proud of myself. I wrote this in about an hour with two screaming brothers climbing all over me. At 10. And I'm 11. So yay. Review or I'll make you. *cracksknuckles* Jk. I hate cracking stuff. I won't hurt you. Probably. BUT REVIEW!**


End file.
